O amor não é um brinquedo
by Rumokura Hisa
Summary: Após alguns anos, Near, com 18 anos, continua a trabalhar como investigador. Mas durante uma missão conhece alguém capaz de desafiar sua inteligência e seu coração! PODE APRESENTAR SPOILERS. Apresenta uma personagem OOC. Não é yaoi. CAPÍTULO FINAL ON
1. Chapter 1

O amor não é um brinquedo.

Capítulo 1

Disclaimer: Death Note não nos pertence, mas nós bem que queríamos ter um...XD

-Yagami Raito, você é Kira.

Era uma manhã chuvosa em Osaka, Japão. Em um hotel 5 estrelas, um belo rapaz de cabelos grisalhos abria seus olhos lentamente, esfregando um deles. Olhou janela afora, indiferente:  
-Por que eu sonhei com isso?  
Bem, aquilo não importava mais. Afinal, fazia 7 anos desde que pegara Kira. Levantou-se, um pouco tonto. Abriu o seu armário, pegou uma das suas roupas brancas e se trocou. -Hmm...Hoje vai ser um longo dia.  
Near, o detetive da organização americana SPK, estava com 18 anos de idade. 7 anos desde a morte de Mello e de Yagami Raito. 9 anos desde a morte de seu ídolo, L. Caminhava lentamente em direção ao seu escritório. Ele havia se tornado um homem muito bonito, onde quer que fosse não passava despercebido, principalmente por ser estrangeiro.  
Quando chegou ao seu escritório, seus companheiros já estavam lá, a espera dele. Matsuda se prontificou:  
-Bom dia, Near.  
-Bom dia...- Disse Near com um toque sonolento em sua voz. -Qual é o caso hoje?  
Aizawa lhe entregou um documento, contendo as informações que precisava do caso para começar:  
-Hackers?  
-Sim...a Yakuza Japonesa hackeou inúmeros servidores internacionais, principalmente americanos. As cidades praticamente estacionaram. - Disse Aizawa, um pouco preocupado. - Temos poucos suspeitos, mas nenhum parece ser o culpado.  
-Isso parece ser obra de mais de uma pessoa. Precisamos prender o Cabeça, e depois desmascaramos os cúmplices com mais facilidade...Muito bem. - Disse Near, decidido. - Vamos trabalhar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Near largou os documentos que estavam em sua mão na mesa, suspirando:  
-Não tivemos muito progresso nesse caso hoje...hmpf.  
-Ah, já vai voltar para o hotel, Near? - Perguntou Matsuda. - Não vai ficar mais um pouco?  
-Não...estou cansado por hoje...vou pensando enquanto volto pro hotel.  
-Ah...tu...tudo bem...cuidado ao voltar.  
-Não sou mais criança, senhor Matsuda. Sei me cuidar. Obrigado.

Ele andava bem devagar, igualzinho a quando estava indo ao escritório, pois gostava de ouvir o barulho das pessoas na rua, pesar disso fazê-lo um pouco solitário. Na metade do caminho, viu ao longe dois assaltantes perseguindo alguém. Era uma garota loira, que estava vestindo um casaco preto com um vestido vermelho curto e uma bota preta longa enfeitada com inúmeros cintos. A garota fugia dos dois homens, com uma expressão de raiva. Passou por Near correndo, lancando-lhe um olhar igual, como quem pergunta: "Qué brigá, brô"  
A expressão da garota e seus cabelos...o fez lembrar-se de Mello. O fez lembrar tanto que não resistiu em saber por que os homens a perseguiam, e correu logo atrás dos assaltantes. Um dos homens gritou:  
-VOCÊ NÃO IRÁ ESCAPAR! Ele pareceu pegar alguma coisa no bolso do casaco, era um revólver. Deu um tiro no chão próximo aos pés da garota. Esta fez menção de tropeçar, mas segurou-se e continuou correndo. Near, vendo que aquela perseguição não ia dar em nada para ninguém, resolveu pegar um atalho, na qual ele ficaria logo a frente da garota e dos assaltantes. Achou um beco e esperou por lá, por uns 2 minutos. A garota passou correndo por lá e ele a puxou para o beco, confundindo os homens:  
-Ela foi mais pra frente! Vamos logo!  
Os dois continuaram a correr para frente, enquanto Near e a garota estavam escondidos no beco:  
-A senhorita está bem? - Perguntou Near. - Hm?  
Quando Near se deu conta, a garota estava desmaiada nos braços dele. Ela também estava um pouco ferida no tornozelo, por causa do tiro:  
-Errr...acho que não tem jeito mesmo... - Disse Near, um pouco sem jeito. -Vou levá-la para o hotel.  
Dizendo isso, carregou-a em suas costas e foi para o seu apartamento.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Hmmm?  
A garota abria os olhos lentamente, tentando entender o que havia acontecido com ela. Teria morrido? Não...parecia estar em um apartamento...Alguém a salvou?  
-Finalmente acordou.  
Ela olhou para o outro lado e viu Near:  
-Quem é você? - Perguntou a garota, enquanto se levantava e sentava na cama. - Onde que eu tô?  
-Meu nome é...Near. E estamos no meu apartamento...a senhorita é?  
-Eu sou a Natsuki.  
-Não é seu nome verdadeiro.  
-Como cê sabe?  
-Você não é japonesa...é raro ter alguém estrangeiro que tem um nome japonês...Não é preciso ser muito inteligente para saber disso.  
-Hmpf...tá, tá. Meu nome é Lily. Mas me chama de Lil que eu ODEIO esse nome!  
-Tudo bem.  
Lil parou de olhar para Near para observar o prédio:  
-Prédio chique hein?  
-Na verdade, isso aqui é um hotel... - Disse Near, indiferente. - Eu trouxe a senhorita para cá pois estava machucada.  
Lil lança-lhe um olhar surpreso e bravo:  
-HO...HOTEL??? UÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!! SOCORRO!!! EU FUI SALVA POR UM PERVERTIDO!  
-Hã?  
-O QUE PRETENDE FAZER COMIGO, HEIN???? POIS SAIBA QUE EU NÃO SOU TÃO FRACA ASSIM, VIU?-Bem, não é hora de ficar assim! Valeu por me salvar, cara. Tô vazando.  
Near a pega pelo pulso:  
-Aqueles homens ainda podem estar nas redondezas, senhorta.  
-Pára com esse "senhorita" que tá me irritando!  
-Si...sim...Lil...você não deve ir agora.  
-E COMO EU VÔ SABER QUE VOCÊ NÃO VAI ME ATACAR?  
Ao ouvir essas palavras, Near a empurrou para a cama logo atrás deles, ficando em cima dela:  
-O mundo atual...está cheio de pessoas de má índole...- Disse Near, a segurando pelo pulso. Logo que falou isso, murmurou no ouvido dela: -Agradeça por ter sido salva por um homem com a ficha limpa, Lil-san.  
Lil arrepia-se ao ouvir ele murmurando no ouvido dela. Mas...o que ela estava pensando??? Near saiu de cima dela e afastou seus cabelos grisalhos do rosto. Lil, ruborizada, perguntou:  
-Por que me salvou?  
Near surpreende-se um pouco ao ouvir isso:  
-Ah...é porque você seus cabelos loiros são parecidos com os do meu falecido amigo.  
-Loiros? Ah, isso...eu não sou loira.  
-Hm? Então é tintura?  
-Também não.  
Lil retirou sua peruca loira, revelando longos e brilhantes cabelos castanhos. Near corou levemente ao ver o quão bonita ela era:  
-Viuuu? Huhuhu...eu uso essa peruca loira quando eu tô com a gangue.  
Ele volta à realidade:  
-Ga...gangue?  
-Uhum. Eu sou uma delinquente! Por isso eu te perguntei por que cê tinha me salvado! Cê pode ter a ficha limpa, mas eu não...hehehe.  
-Ah.  
-Minha especialidade é moto...hohohohohohoho!  
-Mo...moto?  
Near não podia acreditar! Ele estava frente a frente com uma verdadeira delinquente! Isso ia contra os princípios dele! Ele PERSEGUIA foras da lei!! Mas.  
-Ei. Eu vô ter que passar a noite aqui?  
-Errr...acho que vai.  
-Ok, então. Com uma condição!  
Lil pegou milhões de travesseiros e separou a enorme cama de casal:  
-Pronto. Esse é seu lado, e esse é o meu! Boa noite.  
Virou-se e dormiu.(Nota das autoras: D.V.D...Deita Vira e Dorme! XD)  
Near deu um leve sorriso e se deitou do outro lado da cama. A única coisa que ele não entendia naquele momento era por que ficara tão tentado com os olhos dela...

CONTINUA...


	2. Chapter 2

Oi! Hirumo escrevendo...aqui está o capítulo 2! Não tive tempo de me apresentar no 1...hehehe...Saaa-chaaaannn!! Apresente-se também!!! A Sa-chan (Sakura) fez essa fic comigo/ Bye bye! Ah, estarei respondendo os reviews logo abaixo da fic!

* * *

Capítulo 2... 

Disclaimer: Death Note não nos pertence, pois não temos inteligência o suficiente para criar uma história de primeira como essa. A prova tá nessa fic...XDDD

Lil abriu seus olhos lentamente naquela manhã. Onde é que estava mesmo? Sim...um tal de Near a tinha salvo de dois assaltantes, e acabou dormindo na casa dele mesmo. Ela pensava estar em cima de um traesseiro relativamente grande, e pensou: "Que cheiro bom..." e olhou para cima, para ver onde ela estava, realmente:  
-O...O...O...O QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ?  
Sim, ela estava bem em cima de Near, que estava acordado a um bom tempo, um pouco corado:  
-Bom dia pra você também. - Disse Near, levemente chateado. -Pode sair de cima de mim agora?  
Lil bateu insistentemente com força no tórax do garoto:  
-SEU...SEU HENTAI!!! EU DISSE PRA VOCÊ NÃO INVADIR O MEU ESPAÇO!  
Near agarrou seus pulsos, ainda levemente ruborizado e obviamente, chateado:  
-Para começo de conversa, você que veio para o meu espaço. Quando acordei e te vi, pensei em inúmeras formas de te tirar de cima, mas todas as hipóteses levavam para esse mesmo escândalo que você está fazendo!  
Ela parou de forçá-lo a soltá-la, ruborizando-se. Saiu cuidadosamente de cima dele:  
-Ok, ok.  
Near também levantou-se, e andou em direção ao seu armário. Abriu-o, mas logo depois sentiu um forte empurrão, que não chegou a derrubá-lo no chão, mas ele ficou tonto. Quando deu por si, Lil estava bagunçando todo o armário dele, como se estivesse procurando algo:  
-O que pensa que está fazendo?  
-Procurando alguma roupa que não seja branca, ora! CÊ É MUITO QUADRADO!  
-Qua...quadrado? Mas eu também tenho roupas beje bem claro.  
-QUE É QUASE BRANCO, SEU IDIOTA.  
-I...idiota?  
Realmente, Near nunca tinha se sentido assim perto de alguém. Corava toda vez que ela chegava perto dele, o tocava, como foi quando ela estava em cima dele...Ahhh...agora era ele quem estava com pensamentos fora do seu senso comum! Lil pegou a meno roupa que achou, pois ele era quase uma cabeça mai alto e,consequentemente, usava roupas bem maiores. A garota entrou no banheiro, mas, antes de fechar a porta, gritou:  
-NÃO OUSE ESPIAR!  
Como se ele fosse capaz disso...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aizawa olhava Near com uma expressão curiosa no rosto, pois o garoto não parava de olhar para o nada. Mal tinha tocado nos documentos do seu trabalho:  
-Ei, Near, você tá legal?  
Near não respondeu. Acho que nem chegou a ter ouvido a pergunta do companheiro:  
-NEAR!  
-Hm!  
Near foi puxado de volta para a realidade:  
-Oh...desculpe-me, senhor Aizawa...o que houve?  
-Você está avoado! Tá com cara de um homem que salvou uma garota de dois assaltantes, levou-a para a sua casa para cuidar do ferimento do tornozelo devido a um tiro, ela acaba passando a noite lá mas no outro dia ela vai embora e o indivíduo não consegue parar de pensar nela!Não é preciso dizer que Aizawa tinha acertado na mosca.

Flashback:

Lil saiu do banheiro vestindo uma das roupas do Near, que tinha dado perfeitamente nela, por ser pequena:  
-Essa roupa tá boa. Vai se trocar, cara.  
-Pode me chamar de Near? Não é "cara.  
-Tá, tá...Ne...Near. Que nome estranho.  
Near pegou uma de suas milhares roupas brancas e foi se trocar no banheiro, mas quando saiu, Lil não estava mais lá, apenas tinha um bilhete escrito "Valeu por me salvar, tchau"  
Não podendo fazer nada, apenas suspirou, um pouco melancólico, e foi para o escritório.

Fim do flashback.

Aizawa estava se divertindo olhando a expressão surpresa do jovem detetive, sem dúvida, era uma cena rara de se vê-lo trocando de expressão:  
-Nossa...com essa expressão ficou até parecendo que eu acertei na mosca...hahahahaha!  
-Ah...tem razão...desculpe-me...tentarei retornar ao trabalho.  
Matsuda tinha acabado de chegar no escritório:  
-Desculpem...eu me atrasei...minha esposa teve um ataque de pressão baixa.  
Aizawa olhou para o amigo, divertido:  
-Você perdeu, Matsuda! O Near fez uma cara surpresa! Ahahahaha!  
-E SIM, AIZAWA, ELA JÁ ESTÁ BEM.  
-Ah...foi mal...hehe.  
Near voltou a sua posição de olhar para o nada, pensando. O que Aizawa disse era verdade. Desde que ela tinha ido embora, não parava de pensar nela nem um segundo sequer:  
-Aí, Matsuda, tá vendo? O Near não pára de olhar para o NADA!  
Near levantou-se, lentamente:  
-Não estou conseguindo me conscentrar...vou sair para tomar um ar.  
-Ok. - Disse Matsuda. -Mas já está de noite...não é melhor voltar para casa?  
-Não...eu não fiz nada o dia todo...vou varar a noite.  
-...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Near estava andando pelo parque que havia em frente à SPK, entediado. Queria vê-la de novo...mas como? Delinquentes costumam ficar no mesmo lugar? Pensava em coisas desse tipo enquanto andava sem destino algum. Foi quando um homem apareceu atrás dele:  
-Eu você, o do cabelo grisalho! Esse espaço é meu de noite, quer morrer, é?  
Near ignorou o indivíduo completamente, estava muito pensativo para dar atenção ao homem que lhe fez uma ameaça de morte. (Nota das autoras: Near é suicida, só pode ser...O.o)  
-EI! CÊ TÁ ME OUVINDO!  
Ainda ignorando.  
-EI!  
Ignorado completamente. -ORA SEU.  
O homem avançou para Near, mas um vulto desceu de uma árvore e deu um chute bem na cara do infeliz:  
-Essa é minha área, Caolho. Se manda.  
-Na...Na...Natsuki! FOI MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLL!  
O homem saiu correndo de Lil. Near, ao ouvir a conhecida voz e o apelido, virou-se, surpreso. Justo quando estava pensando em como encontrá-la de novo.  
-Yo!  
-Li...Li...Lil?  
Lil deu um sorriso maroto para Near, e disse:  
-O que deu em você pra ficar andando por aí a essa hora da noite?  
Near ficou um pouco irritado ao ouvir isso:  
-Na verdade...eu nem tinha percebido a presença do homem atrás de mim...eu estava muito pensativo.  
-Pensando no quê?  
Near corou bruscamente:  
-N...Não é da sua conta.  
Lil aproximou-se de Near, desconfiada, mas desencanou, batendo uma mão contra a outra:  
-Tanto faz, então.  
Um homem bêbado estava passando por ali, naquela hora, empurrou Lil para a fonte, dizendo:  
-VÃO PRA CASA, CRIANÇAS, HUAHAUAHUAHAAU.  
Near, com seu espírito de cavalheirismo irremediável, tentou segurá-la, mas acabou caindo no fonte também, sobre ela, beijando-a sem querer. Demorou para os dois se derem conta de que estavam com os lábios colados, mas, quando perceberam, se afastaram bruscamente:  
-De...Desculpe-me.  
-Tu...Tudo bem...Não foi sua culpa.  
Near saiu da fonte, bagunçando seus cabelos. Estende a mão para a amiga, ajudando-a a se levantar e sair da fonte:  
-Vamos pra minha casa. - Disse Near. - É bem perto daqui.  
Near pegou seu celular do bolso da camisa (Celular a prova d'água) e ligou para a SPK:  
-Alô, Aizawa-san? Sim...Eu estou indo para o hotel. Não, vou voltar pela madrugada. Ok, tchau.  
-Quem era?  
-Hm? Um companheiro. Vamos?  
-Ah...ok.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Toma.  
Near entrega-lhe uma toalha, enquanto secava o próprio cabelo. Lil estava usando a roupa que ela tinha pego de Near, enquando Near estava vestindo apenas sua calça. (Nota das autoras: Uoaaah)  
Lil estava tendo certa dificuldade em secar o cabelo, o que é raro para uma garota:  
-É que quando eu molho, eu deixo molhado mesmo, até secar...nunca sequei assim, droga!  
Near ajoelhou-se atrás de Lil, colocou as mãos na cabeça dela e ajudou-a a secar o cabelo:  
-Pronto, eu te ajudo.  
Lil ficou extremamente corada. Ele tocava em seu cabelo com tanta delicadeza...nem parecia um toque de um homem:  
-O...obrigada.  
Near retirou a toalha da cabeça da jovem e agarrou uma mexa de seu cabelo. Levou-a ao rosto, cheirando-a levemente:  
-Seu cabelo está cheiroso.  
Não é preciso dizer que Lil quase explodiu de nervoso com isso:  
-Preciso te dizer uma coisa, Lil.  
-O...o que é? Diz logo.  
-Sabe quando você caiu na fonte?  
-Hm?  
-Nós nos beijamos sem querer.  
-Ah...sim.  
Os dois estavam obviamente corados:  
-Desculpa mesmo.  
-Mas a culpa não foi sua!  
-Não estou me desculpando pela fonte, e sim, me desculpando pelo que eu vou fazer agora.  
Dizendo isso, Near tomou os lábios de Lil, beijando-a. Lil não conseguia afastá-lo, pois nem seus braços nem suas pernas respondiam. Quando Near apartou o beijo, ela disse:  
-Por...quê?  
Near deu um leve sorriso. Corado, virou-se de costas para ela e falou:  
-Eu não sei...fiquei com vontade.  
Lil olhava para as costas do garoto, confusa. Mas deu risada e se aproximou de Near, também cheirando levemente seus cabelos:  
-Seu cabelo também tá cheiroso, Near.

CONTINUA...

* * *

Uáá!Uáá! Eu sinto muuuuuiiiitooooo!!! ''' Eu jurava que Near tinha 12 anos quando capturou Kira!!! Por favor, ignorem o erro que eu cometi no começo do capitulo um!!! Agradeço à Maiga-san por me alertar! Ah, sim...não terá yaoi nessa fic...não que eu já não tenha visto um, pelo contrário, acho Gravitation muito legal, mas sim porque eu não acho que os personagens de Death Note tenham algum fetiche yaoi...

Agradeço à minha prima Kaede-chan por comentar!

Também agradeço muito à Souma-san por dar apoio!

Até o capítulo 3! o/


	3. Chapter 3

Oi capítulo 3!!! XD

* * *

Capítulo 3:

Disclaimer: Death Note não nos pertence, mas o Near é meu, e o L é da Sakura...XDDD

Dessa vez, quem acordou primeiro foi Near. Tinha acabado de voltar do escritório e tinha dormido por apenas 2 horas. Mas sua surpresa foi: Lil estava em cima dele novamente. A cabeça da jovem quase tocava o pescoço de Near, o que fez este arrepiar-se:  
-Li...Lil.  
Lil abriu apenas um de seus olhos, lentamente, mas, quando percebeu a posição e lugar em que estava, levantou-se bruscamente:  
-UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!  
-Que barulhenta você, hein?  
-O...O...O...O QUE CÊ TÁ FAZENDO AQUIIII??? NÃO TAVA NO ESCRITÓRIO OU NO RAIO QUE O PARTA?  
-Sim...voltei faz umas duas horas.  
-UARGH!!! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COMIGO?  
-Absolutamente nada. Eu dormi, e você foi pra cima de mim.  
Near esfregava um de seus olhos, dando um ar de inocência ao garoto. Lil corou:  
-Você...ainda tá com sono?  
-Claro...trabalhei a noite toda...tsc.  
Lil puxou Near para o seu colo. Ele ficou extremamente corado e sem jeito:  
-O q.  
Lil olhou-o bem nos olhos:  
-Você tá cansado, né? Então, vou emprestar meu colo pra você. Mas é só porque você me ajudou naquele dia, viu?  
Near não desviou o olhar, ainda corado. Aconchegou sua cabeça no colo da garota e falou:  
-Obrigado.  
Lil sorriu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Chegueiii...- Disse Matsuda para Aizawa e Near, que estavam em frente ao computador. - Ué? O que houve?  
-Prendemos 7 suspeitos de estarem envolvidos no incidente dos servidores internacionais. - Disse Near. - Mas ainda não temos provas concretas para impedir que eles sejam soltos em breve.  
-Hmm...Ah! Eu esqueci de dizer, Near! - Disse Aizawa. - Eu fiz o que me pediu: Analisar os computadores dos suspeitos...mas não consegui acessar as informações do computador, pois estavam protegidos com uma senha. E essa senha é o resultado de uma equação que um dos suspeitos deixou preso num papelzinho colado no monitor. É essa aqui:  
Aizawa mostrou uma equação complicadíssima:  
-Hmm...é realmente complicado. É de se admirar que um desses suspeitos tenha inteligência o suficiente para resolver uma equação dessas.  
Um grande estrondo pôde ser ouvido fora da sala onde estavam. Alguns segundos depois, alguém arromba a porta do aposento:  
-NEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!  
Near, desviando-se da porta voadora, olhou surpreso para a pessoa responsável pela destruição:  
-Li...Li...Lil!  
-É SÓ EU DORMIR QUE VOCÊ SOME, NÉ??? SABIA QUE EU FIQUEI QUE NEM UMA LOUCA TE PROCURANDO PELA CIDADE TODA, ATÉ QUE EU ME LEMBREI QUE VOCÊ TINHA SAÍDO DESSE PRÉDIO AQUI!!! MORRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Lil tentava enforcar Near, enquanto Aizawa e Matsuda assistiam a cena, curiosos. Quem seria essa garota?  
-OOOOH...- Disse Aizawa. - OOOOOH...NÃO ME DIGA QUE.  
Near segurou Lil pela cintura, tentando pará-la para se levantar. Aizawa olhava a cena, sacando tudo:  
-UUUUH, NEAR...ELA É BONITA!!! SE EU NÃO FOSSE CASADO...Chuif...Bem...MATSUDA, MEU AMIGO...VAMOS SAIR PARA TOMAR UM ARZINHO, VAMOS?  
Aizawa empurrava Matsuda:  
-Ah...Mas, mas.  
Aizawa olhou-o com um olhar maligno:  
-VAMOS.  
-O...Ok.  
Os dois deixaram a sala, deixando Near e Lil sozinhos:  
-AGORA, RETORNANDO AO ASSUNTO... - Disse Lil, brava. - POR QUE VOCÊ SAIU SEM ME DIZER, HEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN?  
Near estava corado, pois ela estava com um vestido preto curto e muito decotado:  
-Lil...Isso é roupa que se vista?  
-Hm? Não gostou? Eu gosto dela, é bem confortável.  
-Não é esse o problema.  
-Problema? Aaaah...decote hein? Vocês homens são todos iguais... Basta ver um decote que já ficam abobados...hehehehe.  
-N...Não é nada disso!  
Lil olhou-o com uma expressão irônica, aproximando-se. Near não pode evitar de ficar bruscamente corado. Os olhos dela o hipnotizavam.  
-Então, se não é isso...o que é?  
-Na...Nada...Deixa pra lá.  
Lil puxou o papel das mãos de Near:  
-Uma equação?  
-Ah? Sim.  
-Pfff...que coisa fácil.  
-Hã?  
-Essa equação é fácil! Dá 46 no total. Pode conferir se quiser.  
Near surpreende-se ao ver tamanha inteligência. Ele também era capaz de resolver uma equação do gênero, mas era a primeira vez que encontrava alguém que era tão inteligente quanto ele, depois da morte de L e Mello.  
-Lil...quanto você tem de QI? Já fez teste?  
-Já. E deu 0.  
-Hã?  
-É que eu dormi no teste.  
-Ah...Vem cá.  
Near acessa um site e força Lil a sentar-se:  
-Faz esse teste de QI. Demore o tempo que quiser.  
-Falou.  
5 minutos depois:  
-ACABEEEEEEEEEIIIIIII...Teste fáciiiilllll.  
-Deixe-me ver...270 de QI!  
-Hm? Sério? Legal.  
-Lil...você não entende? Você é um gênio!  
-Isso explica minha habilidade como hacker.  
-HACKER?  
Sim, além de delinquente, motoqueira, Lil também era hacker. Isso era muito para Near!  
-Aff...Lil...poderia ir embora agora? Quando eu acabar de trabalhar, eu te ligo, está bem?  
-Hmmm...mas como você vai me ligar? -Fique lá em casa, tudo bem?  
-Não tô a fim.  
-Hã?  
Lil levanta-se da cadeira onde estava, virando-se para Near, olhando-o bem nos olhos. Mais uma vez, o garoto se viu hipnotizado com seus olhos, tanto que agarrou-a pela cintura e a beijou. Lil apenas ia dizer que à noite viria ao escritório vê-lo, mas foi surpreendida com o beijo:  
-Near?  
-Desculpe.  
Near continuou abraçando a jovem.  
Lil corou. Por que não conseguia afastá-lo quando ele a beijava? Por que suas pernas não respondiam, nem seus braços? Por que ela queria ficar daquele jeito para sempre?  
-Ne...Near...me solta, vai...eu venho te ver à noite.  
Near soltou-a lentamente, corado:  
-Sim...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Chega por hoje, Near. Sua namorada deve estar te esperando! - Disse Aizawa. - Não se deixa mulher esperando!  
-Ela não é a minha namorada.  
Aizawa olhava o companheiro com uma cara de "AHAAAAAAAMMMMM...SEI..." muito evidente. Matsuda deu um soco na cabeça de Aizawa:  
-Aizawa! Pare com isso!  
Near deixou os dois brigando e saiu do escritório. E quem estava lá fora, esperando por ele? Lil. Ele a achava bem mais atraente quando iluminada pelas luzes dos prédios, à noite.  
-Desculpe, Lil...te deixei esperando?  
-Hm? Não, acabei de chegar! Hehe!  
Near estava evidentemente corado, afinal, tinha beijado uma garota que nem é sua namorada! O que estava acontecendo com ele?  
-Ei, Near! Vamos jogar cartas? Vamo lá pra sua casa jogar! Com direito a apostas!  
-Apostas? Não é do meu feitio.  
-QUE-SE-DA-NE...hahahahahaha!!! Vamoooos!  
-Arrr...Tudo bem, Lil...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-GANHEI DE NOVOOOO!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Lil estava jogando cartas com Near, e, obviamente, ela estava ganhando.  
-Esse jogo não tem sentido algum.  
-BAH! CÊ TÁ RECLAMANDO SÓ PORQUE TÁ PERDENDOOOO!!! HAHAHAHAHA!  
-Não é nada disso.  
Lil ignorou Near completamente:  
-Vamos verrr...o que apostamos agora? Deixe-me ver...Ah! Se eu vencer, você vai ter que se vestir de preto algum dia!  
-Hã?  
-E se eu perder...o que não vai acontecer...Hmmm...você faz o que quiser comigo! AH, claro! O que não vai contecer...hehehe.  
Near corou. Fazer o que quiser com ela? No que ela estava pensando? Ou melhor, no que ELE estava pensando?  
10 minutos depois.  
-Eu...não...acredito...nisso.  
-Eu ganhei.  
Sim, Near apenas precisava entender o jogo direitinho. Quando entendeu, ganhou, lógico.  
-UÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!! EU PERDIIIIIIII!!!!!!! NAS CARTAS!!! NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO!  
-Acalme-se.  
-E A APOSTA??? UAAAAIIII!!!! O QUE VOCÊ VAI FAZER COMIGO?  
Sim, ainda tinha a aposta. Near ganhou, então, podia fazer o que quiser com ela...mas no que ele estava pensando agora? Onde tinha ido parar o seu pudor e cavalheirismo? ONDE? Mas ele estava um pouco chateado com Lil. Ele queria que ela se respeitasse mais.  
Near aproximou-se de Lil, que estava sentada na cadeira, esperando alguma reação dele. Beijou sua testa e desceu os beijos até o pescoço. Mais uma vez, Lil não conseguiu se mexer:  
-Ne...Near...não tá indo longe demais?  
Near não parou de beijá-la até chegar ao seus ouvidos:  
-O que será que eu faço para essa garota ingênua se respeitar mais...? Me diz Lil.  
Lil corou. Era verdade. Não devia ter feito uma aposta como aquela, nem mesmo com o Near. Seu vestido preto era com alças pequenas, o que foi mais fácil para Near abaixar levemente uma dessas alças e continuar a beijá-la. Mas, de repente, ele parou e se afastou:  
-Eu paro por aqui. Aprendeu a lição?  
Lil estava vermelha que nem um pimentão:  
-Si...sim.  
-Ótimo. Nos vemos amanhã.  
Lil levanta-se e vai até a porta:  
-Até amanhã...

Assim que Lil vai embora, Near recebe uma ligação de Aizawa:  
-Near! Eu acessei o banco de dados dos computadores dos suspeitos, e dois deles realmente estavam envolvidos no crime! E dentro dos arquivos estava as fotos dos outros culpados...e.  
Near não pôde acreditar no que ouviu...não podia acreditar:  
-Lil?!

CONTINUA...

* * *

Reviews:

Sim, eu atualizarei bem rapidinho pois já tenho alguns capítulos prontos...

Uáá??? Mi...Misa-chan...Tra...Travesti? Que horrooooor...XX

Agradeço o apoio!

Até o capítulo 4! o/


	4. Chapter 4

Oláá!

Aqui está o capítulo 4! Sinto muito pela minha demora, a internet estava fora do ar...''' Reviews abaixo...

* * *

Capítulo 4:

Disclaimer: Death Note não nos pertence, mas quando uma de nós casar com o filho do autor(a) vai ser...XDDDDD (Afinal, o autor é homem ou mulher?!)

-A Lil está entre as fotos?  
-Sim...estou te mandando o arquivo por e-mail. Veja com seus próprios olhos.  
Near não precisou ouvir mais nada, largou o celular e ligou o seu computador. Acessou os arquivos e viu a lista com as fotos. Sim, Lil estava entre eles. Seria uma armadilha dos criminosos? Será que eles descobriram que os dois se encontraram? Mas isso não faria sentido, pois ninguém sabia que ele era o novo L...Só restava uma alternativa:  
-A Lil me enganou?  
Near sentiu seu coração apertar dolorosamente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Yo, Near! Bom dia!  
-Bom dia...

Lil e Near estavam sentados em uma cafeteria perto da SPK. Near tinha ligado para ela, dizendo que tinha algo importante para dizer:  
-E...? O que você queria falar comigo?  
Near hesitou um pouco a falar:  
-Lil...você por um acaso está sendo perseguida por alguém?  
Lil fez uma cara surpresa, e logo depois abaixou a cabeça:  
-Na verdade...sim...um detetive chamado L...ele está atrás da minha gangue...já prenderam 2 de nós...e eu nem sei por que.  
Near sentiu seu estômago revirar. Era verdade, então? Ela sabia que ele era L, e tentou aproximar-se dele para inocentar os seus companheiros? Aquilo não podia ficar assim.  
-Então, Lil...você me enganou?  
-Hã?  
Near levantou-se bruscamente da cadeira, com a cabeça levemete abaixada:  
-Você sabia que eu era L, não? Sabia que era eu quem estava atrás de vocês, não é?  
-O...quê...Near...você é L?  
-Não se faça de desentendida...você sabia.  
-Não Near! Eu não sabia de nada, eu juro!  
Near não queria mais ouvi-la:  
-Deixa pra lá, Lil. Deixa...eu não posso prendê-la por falta de provas, nem seus amigos. Satisfeita agora? Volte pra sua gangue e não venha me ver nunca mais.  
Lil não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Seu peito começou a doer muito, e as lágrimas não se seguravam mais:  
-Se fosse isso...EU NÃO TERIA ME APAIXONADO POR VOCÊ!  
Near olhou surpreso para a garota, mas ela já tinha saído correndo. Virou-se de costas e foi para a SPK. Pôde-se ver uma pequena lágrima escorrendo pelo rosto dele.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lil estava agachada em um beco, chorando. Pegou o seu celular e ligou para alguém:  
-Alô...Caolho? O chefe tá aí? Passa pra ele.  
-Alô. Natsuki?  
-Chefe...lembra daquele dia...que estávamos zuando com os computadores de outras pessoas?  
-Lembro.  
-Sim...o que você me fez fazer, chefe? Foi algum crime? Aquela brincadeira afetou alguém, chefe?-O QUE VOCÊ FEZ EU FAZER?  
-Sim, Natsuki. Lembra-se do acidente com os servidores?  
-Ah.  
-Aquilo foi o que você fez.  
Depois disso ouve-se um barulho de alguém quebrando o celular. Lil olhou para seu celular quebrado um bom tempo, até as lágrimas voltarem a escorrer novamente:  
-Então...o Near tinha razão...a culpa foi mesmo minha? Foi...minha...desculpa, Near...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Near estava em sua mesa, com uma expressão melancólica. Tanto que nem Aizawa chegava perto para zoar nem bricar com o companheiro. Mas Matsuda chegou perto para tentar consolá-lo:  
-O que houve, Near?  
Near abriu a boca, mas hesitou. Não conseguiu dizer nada.

À noite caiu e o trabalho havia avançado um pouco. Mas ainda não tinham provas concretas para prender os criminosos pelo acidente. O telefone tocou e Matsuda atendeu:  
-Alô, escritório da SPK. Sim...sim, ele está aqui. Near, é pra você...do hospital.  
-Hã?  
Near atendeu o telefone, confuso. -Olá, senhor Near. Foi complicado encontrá-lo. É a respeito da senhorita Lil...ela.  
Near sentiu seu cérebro parar de funcionar. Não conseguia pensar em mais nada. O medo havia tomado todo o seu corpo. Largou o telefone e foi correndo para o hospital. Aizawa e Matsuda saíram correndo atrás dele.  
No hospital, Near foi ao encontro do médico que havia ligado para ele:  
-O que...o que houve com a Lil?  
-Ela...sofreu um acidente de moto...bateu com tudo em um carro e sofreu danos no braço esquerdo e na cabeça.  
-Onde ela está?  
-Está aqui...quer vê-la? A primeira coisa que ela disse quando acordou foi o seu nome.  
Near saiu correndo para o quarto onde Lil estava. Nunca se sentiu tão preocupado e com medo como naquela hora. Escancarou a porta e encontrou a Lil adormecida e com curativos por todo o corpo. Mas ela abriu os olhos lentamente para ver quem tinha chegado:  
-Ne...ar?  
Near aproximou-se dela, preocupado:  
-Lil...o que houve com você?  
Lil deu um leve sorriso:  
-É um sonho...né? O Near tá chateado comigo...ele tava certo...a culpa era toda minha...eu causei aquele acidente dos servidores...ele não viria me ver.  
Near sentiu suas lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto. Sim...por que ele foi vê-la?  
-Lil.  
Near aproximou-se mais da garota, levantando-a um pouco da cama e abraçando-a:  
-Eu te amo muito Lil...Não me importa o que você fez ou o que deixou de fazer...eu te amo.  
Lil corou um pouco mas sorriu:  
-Tá doendo, Near.  
Near colocou-a de volta na mesma posição em que estava na cama e beijou-a. Lil apartou o beijo e disse:  
-Te amo.  
Near não conseguiu mais conter todas as lágrimas e começou a chorar. Lil deu um leve sorriso e limpou as lágrimas do garoto:  
-É a primeira vez que te vejo chorando...que bonitinho...huhu.  
-Ah, fique quieta.  
Na porta, Aizawa estava chorando de emoção, enquanto Matsuda o olhava com uma cara de desaprovação. (Nota das autoras: Foi mal...não resistimos! XD)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Near estava jantando, quando ouviu a campainha tocar. Ele estava com a camiseta aberta, mas sabia exatamente quem estava lá. Atendeu a porta e era a Lil, chegando com milhões de malas e sacolas:  
-BOA NOITE, NEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!  
-Bo...Boa noite...Lil...pra quê essas sacolas?  
Lil deu um sorriso sarcástico e disse:  
-Kukuku...muito simples, meu caro L...EU IREI MORAR AQUI!  
-HÃ?  
Near ficou corado da cabeça aos pés. Morar com uma garota? Ele nem sabia mais se ela estava tentando enganá-lo ou não...e ela ainda estava machucada.  
-Eu sei o que está pensando, Near...Mas eu não quero enganar você...eu nem sabia que você era L.  
Near ficou encarando a garota por um tempo, depois aproximou-se e lhe deu um leve beijo:  
-Tudo bem.  
Lil apontou o dedo para a cara dele, corada:  
-E também...para provar a minha semi-inocência...IREI TE AJUDAR A PRENDER OS OUTROS CRIMINOSOS! Nem todos são meus companheiros, sabe...meu chefe nunca foi confiável.  
Near surpreendeu-se ao ouvir uma afirmação dessas, mas sorriu e disse:  
-Você não tem jeito mesmo.  
Near a encostou na parede, lentamente, apoiando sua cabeça nos ombros da garota:  
-Ne...Near?  
Near começou a beijá-la no pescoço, deixando-a arrepiada e vermelha. Ele estava com a camisa levemente caída, o que a fez ficar ainda mais nervosa:  
-Ne...ar...pa...pára.  
Ele ia subindo com seus beijos até chegar ao ouvido, onde parou e murmurou, desabotoando um botão da camisa dela:  
-Hoje você não me escapa...Lil.

CONTINUA...

* * *

Maiga-san, você é muito engraçada! ahahaha! Não se preocupe! Algum dia a senhorita achará alguém igual ao Near na vida real/

He...He...He...Hentai? Não...por favor...nem tenho coragem de escrever algo assim...#oo#

Souma-san, também achei ela um pouco boazinha para o o ramo, mas isso é uma fic então não tem problema! XDDD

ehehe

Até o capítulo 5! Prometo que postarei mais rápido!


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5:

Disclaimer: Hirumo: O Near é meu! '  
Sakura: O L é meu! XD E Death Note não nos pertence...XDD

Lil acordou com Near ao seu lado. Mas isso não importava mais agora. Ela estava vestindo um roupão branco, e Near estava usando um azul. Ela estava olhando ele dormir:  
-É a primeira vez que vejo ele de azul, também...haha.  
Deu-lhe um beijo na testa e ligou para o serviço de quarto:  
-Hmmm...eu quero panquecas.  
-E eu quero cereal de chocolate.  
Quando virou-se, Near havia acordado e estava sentado na cama, coçando a cabeça, um pouco sonolento. (Nota das autoras: Sim, a mairoria dos capítulos começa com alguém acordando..XDD). Lil desligou o telefone e aproximou-se do ouvido de Near, sussurando:  
-Booom diaaaa.  
Deu-lhe um beijo no pescoço e olhou para o rosto do garoto, que estava corado:  
-Bom dia.  
Lil sorriu e ouviu a campainha tocar. Era o serviço de quarto. Lil foi atender a porta, enquanto Near refletia, pois achava que estava esquecendo algo muito importante sobre o homem do serviço de quarto. Pensou:  
"Ah...lembrei...acho que as garotas acham ele...bonito...HÃ"  
Lil atendeu a porta e lá estava o moço do serviço de quarto mais lindo que ela já viu. (Nota das autoras: XDDD:  
-Olá...vim trazer o café da manhã, senhorita.  
-S...Sim...Obrigada.  
O moço olhava estranhamente para Lil:  
-Nunca vi a senhorita por aqui...a senhorita é?  
Quando Lil ia responder, sentiu dois braços quentes envolvendo-a pela cintura:  
-Minha namorada.  
Lil corou. Ele falou isso para um estranho completo! E eles eram namorados? Ela não lembrava de ouvir ele dizendo isso.  
Near pegou o café da manhã e fechou a porta bem na cara do homem, com uma expressão extremamente ciumenta estampada no rosto:  
-Que foi? Ficou com ciúmes?-Ei, Near.  
-Hm?  
-Eu sou sua namorada?  
-É, por que?  
-Ora, porque você não tinha me dito nada!  
Near abraçou sua companheira e disse:  
-A partir do momento que eu te beijei...você já era minha.  
A garota fez uma cara de desaprovação e empurrou levemente Near. Olhou-o por um momento e deu um belo soco na cara dele:  
-SEU GRAAAAAANNNNNNNDEEEEEEEEE BAKAAAAA!  
Near caiu no chão, atordoado, mas sorriu, pois viu ela corada olhando para o outro lado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Near abriu devagar a porta de seu escritório, e chamou por Matsuda e Aizawa:  
-Bom dia, Near! - Disse Matsuda. - O que houve?  
-Quero apresentar alguém que vai nos ajudar a fechar o caso.  
Aizawa pulou de uma caixa onde estava enterrado não se sabe por que:  
-SÉÉÉÉÉRIOOOOOO??? É GAROTA?  
-AIZAWA! - Gritou Matsuda. -PARE COM ISSO!  
-Na verdade, ele está certo. Entre, Lil.  
Lil entrou no aposento. Ela estava vestindo um vestido bem comportado, mas ainda ssim era preto:  
-Prazer em conhecê-los...Meu nome é Lil.  
Um minuto de silêncio...

Aizawa e Matsuda olhavam perplexos para a jovem. Até a ficha cair e Aizawa gritar:  
-MAS É A BONITINHA QUE ARROMBOU A PORTA OUTRO DIA!  
Matsuda deu um grande soco na cabeça de Aizawa:  
-Se o Near a trouxe para cá, quer dizer que ela vai nos ajudar, seu paspalho!  
Near olhava a cena um pouco constrangido. Mas falou:  
-Ela é tão inteligente quanto eu...e tem maior conhecimento sobre computadores.  
Aizawa olhou para Near:  
-Mas isso não muda o fato de vocês serem namorados e ela ter arrombado a porta outro dia!  
-Mas o que isso tem a ver com o fato dela trabalhar conosco?  
-Ver uns amassos aqui vai ser constrangedor.  
Dessa vez, foi soco triplo, do Near, do Matsuda e da Lil:  
-Que companheiros você tem, Near.  
Near olhava seu punho fechado atentamente:  
-É a primeira vez que dou um soco em alguém.  
(Capotão master) Após Lil se recuperar do "Capotão", gritou:  
-QUE TIPO DE HOMEM É VOCÊ, HEEEEIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN?-AH, DEIXA PRA LÁ!!! O que eu tenho que fazer!  
Near a empurra para uma cadeira em frente a um computador:  
-Seu "chefe" possui um computador?  
-Sim...mas eu não creio que tenha algo de valia lá dentro.  
-Não importa, podemos achar alguma coisa. Poderia invadí-lo?  
-Hehehehe...fácil, fácil!  
Near deu um leve beijo na cabeça de Lil e sentou-se no chão. A garota, um pouco corada pelo beijo, pegou um dos fones de ouvido e colocou-o. Enquanto tentava invadir o computador, escutava música nas alturas. Algumas horas depois, ela soltou um berro e deixou o fone cair, o que possibilitou os três da sala ouvirem o que ela estava escutando. (Nota: A música era Super Driver, de Gravitation...XD). Mas estavam mais preocupados com o berro de raiva que a garota havia soltado:  
-AQUELE PERVERTIDO!!! QUE DIABOS SÃO ESSAS FOTOS MINHAS TROCANDO DE ROUPA QUE ELE TEM??? QUANDO FOI QUE ELE TIROU ISSO??? HEIN??? EXIJO UMA EXPLICAÇÃO JÁ!  
Sim, nos arquivos de seu chefe, havia muitas fotos dela trocando de roupa, coisa que o Near não fez questão alguma de ver, tanto que ele virou a cara, corado:  
-UUUUUUUUUUGH...Afff...acalma...acalma...deleta...pronto...uff.  
-Encontrou alguma coisa, Lil?  
-Hmmm...eu encontrei uns scripts estranhos...mas nada que comprove que ele cometeu algum crime...ah!  
-O que houve?  
Lil tapou os olhos e levantou-se da cadeira. Near, confuso, olhou o que estava assuntando tanto. Eram fotos de pessoas esquertejadas. Ele ficou um pouco enjoado ao ver, mas ele era um detetive e não deixaria chocar por algo assim:  
-Foi ele quem matou?  
-Eu não sei. Poderia deletar? Eu não quero ver isso!  
Matsuda e Aizawa também estavam vendo as fotos, chocados:  
-Mas...-Começou Matsuda. -Por que ele tem fotos de gente morta?  
-É o que vamos descobrir. Parece que ele não vai ser preso apenas por ser hacker...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lil e Near estavam de volta ao hotel, conversando:  
-Mas eu não fazia idéia que ele guardava coisas desse gênero no PC.  
-Mas você era próxima a ele?  
-Um pouco...depois dele eu que tenho maior influência na gangue.  
-Hm...então você era próxima a ele.  
Uma evidente aura de ciúmes pairava no ar:  
-Ne...Near...pare de emanar esse ar...eu nunca tive nada com ele.  
-Sei.  
-VOCÊ NÃO ACREDITA EM MIIIIIIMMMMMMMM?  
Lil começa a socar o tórax do garoto. Mas este segurou seus pulsos e a beijou, deitando lentamente sobre ela:  
-Então...me prove.  
Lil corou bruscamente, mas sorriu:  
-Vocês detetives seeeemmmpreeee precisam de provas, né?  
Near sorriu:  
-Sim...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

No outro dia, no escritório, Lil chegou com uma sacola grande no escritório. Near estava sentado na mesa do computador, quando ela o puxou pela camiseta e começou a arrastá-lo:  
-E...ei...Lil.  
Lil não respondeu e continuou puxando-o até chegarem em uma salinha, onde ela tirou o conteúdo da sacola e entregou a ele:  
-Uma roupa preta?  
-Aham.  
-Você quer que eu vista isso?  
-Aham.  
Near joga a roupa no chão e sai andando, até Lil o agarrar pela gola da camiseta:  
-VISTA!  
-Não.  
-ORA SEU...VESTE LOGOOOOOOO!  
Quando Aizawa e Matsuda abrem a porta, encontram Lil e Near no chão com a garota em cima dele:  
-Ok...ok...- Disse Aizawa. - Vou sair daqui antes que as coisas esquentem...vamos Matsuda.  
-Ah...ok.  
Near corou, mas Lil não se importou e continuou a a obrigá-lo a vestir a roupa. Alguns minutos depois, vemos Near com uma blusa preta, uma coleira e uma calça igualmente preta com correntes adornando a cintura:  
-Eu não gosto de preto.  
-Mas cê ficou legal assim!-Agora.  
Lil puxa uma corrente do bolso e prende na coleira de Near:  
- O que significa isso?  
-Ora, significa que você é só meu e ninguém tasca! huahuahuahuahua!-E agora.  
-O que você pretende fazer?  
Lil olhou para ele com uma cara divertida:  
-VAMOS FALAR COM O MEU CHEFE!  
Near surpreendeu-se:  
-Hã?!

CONTINUA... 


	6. Chapter 6

Esse capítulo está extremamente mal elaborado mas...nada posso fazer! Foi o que me veio à cabeça! XD

Ah, desculpem a demora para postar, eu estava escrevendo o capítulo, né? Os outros estavam prontos a muito tempo..'''

Aproveitem!

* * *

Capítulo 6

Disclaimer: Death Note não me pertence...AINDA...kukuku Pega Death Note, anota o nome Tsugumi Ooba Epa...não sei como ele(a) é... Olhar distante XD

-Co...como é?  
Near olhou-a perplexo: Ele não ia sair com aquela roupa de jeito nenhum! O que ela estava pensando? O lugar dele era DENTRO do escritório, PENSANDO.  
-O que fooooooiii??? Vamos!  
-Mas Lil...i...isso também é perigoso.  
-Hm? - Ela perguntou enquanto colocava sua peruca loira. - Por quê?  
-O homem tem fotos de pessoas mortas do computador dele e você não acha isso perigoso!  
-Hmmm...sei lá?  
-"Sei lá?  
-Aff...não liga pra isso, pô! Vamo lá bater um papinho com o cara, pra ver se conseguimos arrancar alguma coisa dele!  
-Não me parece em plano muito inteligente...para alguém do seu QI.  
Lil o encarou com uma expressão irritada:  
-TÁ ME ZUAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNDOOOOOOOO??? SEU BAKAAAAA!  
Ela dá um grande soco no rosto de Near. (Nota das autoras: Nãããããooo! No rosto nãããããoooo!!! ºOº) Que o fez cair no chão. Sentou-se, atordoado:  
-Ai, ai, ai.  
Lil o observava fazendo uma cara emburrada. Ora, ele só estava procupado com ela! Arrependendo-se, deu um leve beijo no rosto de Near, onde ela tinha batido. Corou, um pouco desconcertado:  
-Você venceu...vamos.  
Lil sorriu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Near olhou para onde estava com uma cara de profundo desgosto. Realmente, não queria estar ali, não mesmo. Preferiria mil vezes ficar dentro do escritório pensando (ou ficar com a Lil, lógico...), como disse anteriormente:  
-É...aqui?  
Sim. Ele estava dentro de um beco, em frente a uma porta de ferro com uma pequena janelinha toda enferrujada, enquanto Lil procurava alguma coisa:  
-Ah, achei.  
Ela estava segurando um taco de beisebol igualmente enferrujado:  
-O q.  
Near perdeu a fala quando Lil posicionou-se como uma jogadora de beisebol, e bateu com o taco na porta com tudo. Gritou:  
-Ô CAOLHO!!! ABRE ESSA JOÇA JÁ!  
Lá dentro deu para ouvir um berro assustado. Deveria ser o tal Caolho. Este abriu a janelinha e disse:  
-Na...Na...Na...Na...Natsuki...J...J...J...Já...E...E...E...Estou A...Abrindo.  
Abriu a porta e Lil entrou, puxando Near pela coleira, pois este queria ficar lá fora. Chateado, não teve outra escolha senão entrar naquele lugar sujo, pequeno, mal cuidado e escuro. (Nota das autoras: Neaaar...ii)  
-Ei, Caolho, cadê o chefe? Quero bater um papinho com ele.  
Caolho, que estava tremendo, respondeu:  
-E...Ele...Está...Na...Naquela...Sa...Sala...Na...Na...Na...tsuki.  
-Falô. Near, cê fica aqui? Eu vô sozinha mesmo.  
-Ah, mas.  
Lil, ignorando-o, largou a corrente que estava presa à coleira dele, e entrou na sala onde seu chefe estava. Near estava apreensivo e pensativo, até Caolho puxar conversa com ele:  
-O...O...senhor...é?  
Near olhou para o indivíduo, surpreso:  
-Ah...Sou Near...Prazer em conhecê-lo.  
Near deu um pequeno sorriso, que fez o homem surpreender-se. (Nota das autoras: Isso ficou um pouco estranho...por favor, não pensem errado...''')

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lil passsou os olhos pela sala inteira, mas estava muito escura para ela ver alguma coisa:  
-Ei. Apareça.  
De repente, uma fraca luz se acendeu e ela viu um homem de cabelos negros e olhos azuis, ninguém menos que seu chefe. (Nota das autoras: Alguém aí invente um nome pro infeliz...ii...Aceito reviews a respeitooo...)  
-Yo, Natsuki.  
Lil olhou-o de cima a baixo, com uma expressão de nojo. Estava odiando-o até o último fio de cabelo:  
-Nada de "Natsuki" ! Não vou mais usar esse nome!  
O homem sorriu sarcástico:  
-Ah...é mesmo?  
Lil aproximou-se e deu-lhe um soco, que o fez cair no chão:  
-SEU.  
Ele levantou seu rosto, com um olhar assassino, porém, sorrindo. Lil discretamente colocou a mão no bolso e ligou algo que fez um pequeno barulhinho. Não percebendo o barulho, o chefe levantou-se por completo, falando:  
-Batendo forte como sempre, hein? É nisso que eu gosto em você.  
Deu-lhe mais um soco, mas dessa vez ele bateu contra a parede:  
-NÃO ME VEM COM ESSA!!! VOCÊ ME FEZ COMETER UM CRIME SERÍSSIMO!!! COMO VOCÊ ME EXPLICA ISSO AGORA, HEIN? COMO?  
-Ha! Ahahahaha! Ainda tá encanada com isso? Foi só uma brincadeirinha que afetou o mundo inteiro!  
Lil deu mais um soco, mas ele não se moveu. Como se este não fosse nada, segurou os pulsos dela:  
-Ah, você está mais linda desde a última vez que eu te vi.  
Dizendo isso, o homem a beijou, mas ela o chutou imediatamente, limpando seus lábios:  
-SEU TARADO! O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO??? NÃO MUDE DE ASSUNTO!!! ME DIGA O QUE QUERIA COM AQUILO!  
Ele encarou Lil com uma expressão doentia, (Nota das autoras: Tipow...o cara não bate bem da bola, sabe...XD) e falou:  
-Ora...causar confusão, é claro...é tão bom ver o mundo ficar louquinho e perdido...assim como é bom.  
Pegou uma faca:  
-Esfaquear mulheres desobedientes e rebeldes...né? Dá ótimas fotos.  
Jogou a faca contra Lil, atingindo seu braço. Ela colocou sua mão sobre a ferida, arrancando a faca:  
-Seu doente.  
-Hahahahahahahahaha! Doente, eu? Só quero me divertir, sabe...O que eu fiz com os servidores foi só o começo.  
Agarrou uma outra faca, agora jogando contra a perna da garota:  
-Agora você não pode se mover...hehe.  
Aproximou-se, mas não pôde tocá-la, pois a porta se escancarou:  
-LIL!  
Near olhou para dentro da sala e viu Lil ferida e o homem segurando uma faca. Lil sorriu e pegou o que tinha dentro de seu bolso e jogou para o jovem:  
-Toma...tem prova o suficiente gravada aí.  
Acabando de falar, desmaiou:  
-LI...LIL!  
O homem gargalhou muito alto:  
-HUAHUAHAUAUAHAUAHAUA!!! Quem é você?! Um tira? Uma pessoa agarrou o chefe por trás e o nocauteou com uma garrafa de vidro. (Nota das autoras: Essa é clássica! XD). Era Caolho:  
-Chefe...já foi longe demais...então aquilo foi você.  
Near pegou Lil no colo e disse:  
-Obrigado, senhor Minami.  
Caolho também sorriu:  
-Cuida bem da Natsuki, tá? Vou segurá-lo até a polícia chegar...

FlashBack

-Senhor...Caolho? Qual é seu verdadeiro nome?  
-Mi...Minami, senhor.  
-Ah...e...por que o senhor tem tanto medo da Lil, senhor Minami?  
Caolho sorriu:  
-Não é bem medo...é mais respeito...ela...mesmo sendo delinquente...é uma pessoa muito honrada...e cheia de dignidade.  
Near olhou para cima com um olhar apaixonado:  
-É...né.  
-E o senhor? O senhor gosta da Natsuki, certo?  
Near corou:  
-Errr...está muito evidente?  
-Sim senhor.  
-Hehe...Sim, gosto.  
-Sabe, senhor...Eu queria me desculpar por aquele dia...eu...estava muito estressado e.  
-Ah, aquilo? Tudo bem.  
-Se eu pudesse...não estaria aqui, sabe...eu tenho esposa e um filho pra cuidar e não tenho emprego...(Nota das autoras: Tadinho dele! Tadinho dele! TT)  
-... O senhor...me ajudaria?  
-Hã?  
-Seu chefe...é um assassino...eu...preciso prendê-lo.  
-Ah.  
Caolho deu uma longa pausa, mas quando ia responder, ouviu-se um grito de dor:  
-Lil!

Fim do FlashBack

Near havia ligado para a polícia e ela já estava no local, colocando uma camisa de força no chefe:  
-VOCÊS SÃO TODOS LOUCOS! LOUCOS! HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!  
Lil estava com o braço e perna enfaixados, ao lado de Near, que estava com os braços cruzados, conversando com um dos policiais, e entregando a fita da gravação de voz como prova. O policial já estava indo embora, quando Lil o puxou pela camiseta e disse:  
-Me leve também.  
Near não se moveu. Apenas olhou a cena com uma expressão triste. Nada poderia fazer:  
-Por que, senhorita?  
Lil abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos, mas logo em seguida voltou a olhar para o policial e disse:  
-Quem causou o acidente...fui eu, apesar de não saber. Mas isso não muda o fato de eu ter feito isso.  
Nesse momento, Caolho passou por eles, algemado. Near olhou para ele, e este percebeu e disse:  
-Obrigado.  
Near sorriu e voltou seus olhos para Lil, que estava sendo algemada. O policial disse:  
-A senhorita deverá ser levada à julgamento.  
Near fechou seus olhos.

CONTINUA...

* * *

Uáá...ii Não gostei desse capítulo...achei mal elaborado...ii Bom, que seja'Ah, sim, nada sei sobre leis, julgamento, etc, etc...então vai ser um julgamento muito louco mesmo, tá?

Obrigada pelos reviews!  
BYE!


	7. Chapter 7

Pois é gente...CAPÍTULO FINAAAAAALLLL!!! Hehe! Foi uma fic relativamente curta, não? Aproveitem!

* * *

Capítulo 7 (Final)

Disclaimer: Death Note, pela última vez, não nos pertence. Mas quando eu achar uma foto da(o) Tsugumi Ooba aí sim será meu. uu Segurando Death Note

Lil estava sentada numa cadeira dentro de uma cela, quando viu o guarda abrir a porta para alguém. Estava um pouco escuro, mas deu para ver perfeitamente quem era. Era Near, que estava com uma feição preocupada. Ele aproximou-se e a abraçou, e logo depois ela retribuiu ao abraço, sem soltá-la, perguntou:  
-Por que você fez isso? Se tivesse ficado calada eu.  
-Bah! Não conseguiria fazer nada do mesmo jeito!Odiava ter que admitir que ela tinha razão. Nem se ela ficasse calada poderia impedir que isso acontecesse. Abraçou-a mais forte e disse:  
-Desculpe.  
Lil sorriu e respondeu:  
-Hehe, seu baka. Eu não vou ser presa assim tão fácil...hehehehehehe (Uma gota apareceu na cabeça de Near. Ela deveria estar pensando em algo estranho agora)  
-Err...Lil? Eu quria te pedir uma coisa...hmm.  
-O quê?  
Near corou:  
-AAAh...Depois eu falo...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 (Obs das autoras: Na verdade sou só eu, Hirumo...hehehe...XD Como eu disse anteriormente, NÃO FAÇO IDÉIA DE COMO É UM JULGAMENTO E, NÃO, NUNCA VI UM FILME A RESPEITO...¬¬''' Bem...aproveitem...XP)

A juíza entrou no salão (Nota: Como se chama??? Tão vendo? Cultura: 0) e sentou-se. Lil e o chefe da gangue sentaram-se em frente a ela. Era um julgamento sigiloso. Não havia ninguém assistindo. Na sala apenas tinha a juíza, os acusados, um guarda que estava encostado na porta e um homem encapuzado que segurava um laptop. Lil passou um breve olhar no salão o tornou a olhar para a juíza:  
-Lily, certo? Acusada de causar um dos maiores problemas que já enfrentamos com a internet. Você admite ter feito tal coisa?  
(Nota: Deus...isso está pior do que eu pensava...O.o)  
Lil olhou para cima e deu um sorriso sarcástico:  
-Eu estava drogada...huahuahuahuahuahua!  
(Uma gota apareceu no homem encapuzado e no guarda)  
-Caham...mas você se lembra de algo a respeito? Talvez o homem ao seu lado tenha induzido você a fazer isso.  
-Olha, moça, lembrar eu lembro perfeitamente! Mas eu não sabia que ia causar esse tipo de acidente, não tinha a menor idéia. Agora, me algeme logo e me leva pra cadeia, já tô cansada dessa merda.  
A juíza surpreendeu-se com a afirmação da garota, mas logo voltou a sua feição serena e disse:  
-E você...hm...Hidan, certo? (Nota: PLÁÁÁÁÁGIOOOO!!! PLÁGIO DESCARADO, EU SEI! Não arranjei nome melhor...XP) você admite ter induzido a garota ao ato?  
Hidan olhou para a juíza, estava fortemente amarrado, mas com uma feição cansada e meio-morta. Parecia estar drogado ou não dormia faz séculos:  
-Sim. Admito...ME PRENDAM LOGO!  
-Sim, farei isso agora.  
A juíza fez um movimento e o guarda adiantou-se. Desamarrou e algemou Hidan para fora da sala. A juíza sussurrou:  
-Ele não durará nem dois dias.  
Lil esperava, olhando para a juíza, que dirigiu seu olhar para ela:  
-E você? Poderia prendê-la como cúmplice, mas não possuo provas concretas além de sua denúncia.  
Nesse momento, o laptop que estava nas mãos do ser encapuzado ligou, mostrando a letra L. Uma voz começou a falar, mas não poderíamos reconhecê-la peo alterador de voz:  
-Meritíssima, aqui fala L. Poderia dar uma opinião...afinal, eu que prendi todos da gangue.  
A juíza assustou-se com o fato de L está falando "pessoalmente" com ela. Mas como não poderia recusar, falou:  
-Prossiga.  
Fez-se silêncio e L disse:  
-Sugiro que a coloquemos em prisão domiciliar por um ano. E, claro, com a condição de que nunca tocará em um computador pelo resto de sua vida.  
A juíza sorriu:  
-É uma possibilidade, mas precisaríamos de um oficial confiável para esse trabalho.  
-Sobre isso não precisa se procupar, já arranjei um oficial de inteira confiança minha. Watari, faça a gentileza.  
O homem encapuzado, Watari, abriu a porta na qual o guarda estava encostado anteriormente, e um jovem de cabelos grisalhos entrou. Lil quase caiu da cadeira ao ver quem era. Era o próprio Near!  
-Ne.  
Near a interrompeu, dizendo:  
-Meritíssima, meu nome é Robert. Sou um oficial a mando direto do detetive L e assumirei a missão de tutela dessa garota.  
A juíza olhou um pouco desconfiada, era um rapaz muito jovem. A pessoa que estava no laptop falou:  
-Apesar de ser jovem, é de inteira confiança minha, meritíssima.  
A juíza baixou seus olhos e disse:  
-Muito bem, caso encerrado.  
-Obrigado, meritíssima.  
Lil imaginava quem estaria no laptop.  
(NO ESCRITÓRIO DA SPK)  
Matsuda estava desligando o botão de transmissão do laptop, sorrindo.  
(VOLTANDO)  
-UÁÁÁ!!! AIZA.  
Aizawa, que havia tirado o capuz, tapou a boca de Lil:  
-Shhh! Quietinha!!! Se o pessoal descobrir vai causar problemas pro Near!  
Lil se calou. Near voltou da sala, sorridente. Havia acertado as últimas coisas com a juíza:  
-Está tudo acertado. A senhorita Lil ficará sob minha custódia por um ano. E claro, nunca mais tocará em um computador.  
Lil deu um sorrisinho:  
-Aff...tá, tá...ROBERT.  
Near aproximou-se de seu ouvido e sussurrou:  
-Tenho uma coisa para te pedir...lá em casa.  
Lil corou da cabeça aos pés. Odiava quando ele fazia sentir-se arrepiada! (Nota: AHAAAAAMMM...Sim...Ela odeia muito...¬¬)  
Near, Aizawa e Lil entraram no táxi e foram para casa. (Nota: Aizawa estava indo pra casa DELE, e Near e Lil para a casa DELES. ù-u)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lil estava sentada na cama:  
-Nhaa...UM ANO SEM SAIR DESSE HOTEL... QUE MERDA...Preferia ser presa.  
Near colocou sua cabeça para fora do banheiro, dizendo:  
-Não diga isso nem brincando.  
Fechou a porta. Ela levantou-se e se aproximou. Encostou na porta do banheiro e agachou:  
-Não vai trazer problemas pra você?  
Houve um longo momento de silência, até Near abrir a porta e a abraçar por trás:  
-Sei lá...como você diz.  
A garota tentou se soltar, mas ele não deixou. Entrelaçou sua mão com a dela, encaixando alguma coisa no dedo desta. Lil estranhou e olhou o que tinha em seu dedo. Era um anel cuidadosamente moldado, formando uma pequena borboleta:  
-O q.  
Near não a deixou terminar a frase e disse um seu ouvido:  
-Casa...comigo?  
Lil se surpreendeu e corou. Quase chorando, abraçou-o:  
-Claro que sim, seu baka.  
Near sorriu e eles ficaram abraçados por uns minutos, até Lil perguntar:  
-Mas por que uma borboleta?  
Near estranhou a pergunta e levantou um pouco a blusa dela, revelando uma tatuagem de uma borboleta lilás:  
-Você achava que eu nunca tinha visto isso, é?  
Lil gargalhou mas Near tomou seus lábios antes dela ter qualquer outra reação. Após apartarem o beijo, Near disse:  
-Vai ser engraçado ver a senhorita eu-não-gosto-de-roupa-branca com um vestido de noiva...hehehe Lil deu um belo de um soco no rosto de Near (Nota: NO ROSTO NÃO, CARALHXXXX!!! XD:  
-QUEM DISSE QUE EU VÔ PAGAR UM MICO DESSES, HEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIINNNNNNN??? BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Com os olhos ainda fechados, sentia uma pequena mão sacudir seu braço, ouvia uma vozinha muito fina chamar pelo seu nome. Abrindo lentamente os olhos, uma garotinha de seis anos, com cabelos grisalhos e olhos avermelhados chamava-o:  
-Papai! Papai! Tá na hora de ir para o trabalho!  
Near coçou seu olho, sentou-se na cama e sorriu para a filha:  
-Tem razão, Charity. Me desculpe.  
Charity sorriu, e olhou para atrás do pai:  
-Acorda a mãe também, pai.  
Ele olhou para trás e viu sua esposa dormindo tranquilamente:  
-AAh...quer dizer que você não sabe acorar sua mãe, Charity? É muito fácil, olhe.  
Near leva seu rosto no ouvido de Lil e dá-lhe uma mordida de leve, ela bruscamente se levantou e disse:  
-TÔ DE PÉ!!! TÔ DE PÉ!  
Near e Charity sorriram. Lil olhou para trás e disse, aborrecida:  
-NEAAARRRR!!! AINDA NÃO FOI PRO TRABALHO??? VOCÊ JÁ TEM 24 ANOS!!! VAI PRO TRABALHO, VAGABUNDO DE MARIDO!  
Near sorriu (Nota: Que marido compreensível...) e falou:  
-Tem razão...desculpe, senhora dorminhoca...hihi Charity riu junto com seu pai, quando pararam, Charity perguntou:  
-Mama! Tá na hora do seu trabalho e da minha escola também! Colegial não é babada, sabiammmm?  
-Tá, tá, geniozinho! Sá vou trocar de roupa.  
Near se levantou:  
-Ah, eu também.

DEPOIS.  
Charity abriu a porta da casa:  
-Vamos?  
Lil pegou na mão de Charity e Near fez igual:  
-Vamos.  
-Acho que até a metade do caminho podemos ir juntos! ÊÊÊ!  
Os dois sorriram para a filha. Lil olhou para Near e esta idem. Ela perguntou:  
-Near.  
-Hm?  
-Vamos dar um irmãozinho para ela?

FIM...

* * *

SIIIIMMM!!! CHEGAMOS AO FINAL!!! FINALMENTE!!! Ahh...amei esse capítulo, sabe...' Bem, quero agradecer pelos reviews, pelos e-mail e tudo mais!!! MUITÌSSIMO OBRIGADAAAA!!! Ah sim, etamos planejando uma fic de NARUTO, vai sair em breve, tááá? LEIAM!!!

BYE BYE BYE!!!

KiNdOu HiRuMo e UzUmAkI SaKuRa


End file.
